


swordsmen at heart

by infelphira



Series: Rarepairs and Their Kids [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: it's ya boy infel back at it again with drabble collections for his extremely obscure rarepairs!





	1. awkward but loved

**Author's Note:**

> will be updated as i go!

Their kisses are always awkward because Hinata can't help but laugh. He's always full of joy, and Odin finds himself reminded of better times he never had as a child. He never dwells on this for long-- distracted by the way they can never seem to hold hands with fidgety fingers and the way Hinata expresses his love much like a puppy, all kisses and cuddling and bowling Odin over. There's no time for regret in the present, he muses, and lets himself be taken by the flow.


	2. the in-laws

Hinata is nervous to meet Odin's moms, sweet and courtly older women, the parents of his beloved. He's a royal retainer, and should know how to behave, but customs are different in different countries. All the anxiety melts away when he meets Lissa, and her first thought after smushing his face is to tell a joke. Maribelle is sharp and discerning, but he recognizes the softness around her eyes (it reminds him of Takumi, who tries to be business but wants to softness) and finds himself completely at home with his new family.


	3. facade

Odin is nervous to be himself around Hinata at first. You get so good at acting, and then a well-meaning jock crashes into your life at full speed, all laughter and brimming with sunshine and energy and you feel the act starting to want to crumble around the edges. He remembers what it's like to hold a sword and finds himself even a little envious of the freedom Hinata represents. Hinata laughs with his whole heart, his whole body, and he tries so hard to do what he believes in. Odin sees a little of himself reflected back.


	4. a world apart

Hinata is a whirlwind when he gets to introduce Odin to all his friends from the Hoshidan army. It's enough to just commit their names to memory as they whip by, Hinata rattling off a fire of words (excitement, introduction, 'how has your day gone?') before leading Odin eagerly to the next person. He feels something seize in his chest, about halfway through being led around camp, when he remembers his friends and has a fleeting thought of how they'd like and dislike Hinata to varying degrees. 

Loneliness creeps in, despite being led around by the arm with his lover.


	5. new parents

Hinata was often an early riser, but sleep was scarce now that their baby, Ophelia, had been brought into the world. In the beginning, he and Odin had taken shifts for taking care of her at night, but order dissolved quickly with a newborn. When Odin woke after what was a surprisingly quiet night of sleep, he had two thoughts: "Why had the baby been so quiet?" and "Where is Hinata?"

Worried, Odin checked on his daughter, first. There, he found the answer to both questions: it looked uncomfortable, Hinata had crammed himself into the crib, and Ophelia was quietly sleeping on her dad's chest.


End file.
